Bring The Killings On
by shadowbeast
Summary: updated This will make you realize that cheerleading is not simple flirting. it can even risk a cheerleader's life
1. Announcements

"Due to an accident, the team needs two new members for the team, preferably female." Read Torrance.

            "Ooohhh… I think we have to practice now for the auditions. When is it?" asked Missy.

            "Tomorrow."

            "What? Let's just go home and practice for tomorrow." exclaimed Missy.

            "But we can't be absent. It's our first day here at Rancho Carne." argued Torrance.

            "See! They won't notice us!" explained Missy.

            "But we…"

            "Toros or the boring teachers?" questioned Missy.

            "Uhhm…Toros!"

            The two just ignored the school and went back home to practice for the next day's auditions.


	2. Auditions

            "Torrance Shipman!" called Big Red, the cheerleader leader.

            "Yes?" Torrance responded.

            "Hey moron! Do you think you're here just to stand up? Please show your stuff now!" 

            "Fine." breathed Torrance as she started to move her feet and cheered.

            Big Red called the next one.

            "Missy Pantoine."

            She walked forward and gave her best shot.

            Some aspirants showed their cheering prowess. Big Red stood up.

            "All of you may now go. The results will be announced tomorrow afternoon."

            And the gym was closed.


	3. Chosen

  
It was already afternoon.  
"All who tried, thank you! But only 2 did a good job, only good", Big Red announced.  
"Good luck, Torrance!"  
"Good luck, too, Missy!"  
"Torrance Shipman and Missy . . . "  
"Valmont!" exclaimed Big Red  
Everyone clapped. Torrance was happy, but the thought that Missy didn't make it makes her guilty.  
"How about my friend Missy Pantoine?" asked Torrance.  
"Let's see! Well, is your routine inspired by a dog? It seems like you dance like one. Sorry girl, but  
you're not just the cheering type. Try acting though!", insulted Big Red.  
All laughed except for Torrance and Missy, of course.  
She was so depressed. She ran away. Torrance knew where to find her.   
  
  
  
  



	4. Break Up

Torrance knew that the most probable place where Missy will go is the park. Torrance dashed to the park and she saw Missy. "What's wrong?", asked Torrance "You're asking?" "Why are you affected by that? Everyone knows that Big Red is a whore who has no brains. She doesn't know what she's saying." "I don't care about that. It's just that ever since I saw my big sister cheering, I wanted to be like her." "I understand, but maybe destiny has something better for you." "I don't get it!" "Are you jealous? You can take my place!" "No, I don't want it" "That is the problem with you. You are so sensitive yet you're full of pride" "Fine. Sorry if I made you angry. You're supposed to be happy since you're already a cheerleader. Please ignore me from now on. It will just hurt me more. You soon will be popular. Bye Torrance!" Missy stood up. "But . . ." "Bye . . ." Missy went away. But the last words she said are still resounding in Torrance's head. 


	5. Stories

Torrance felt too lonely. Missy didn't come to school for two weeks. She just befriended Whitney, also a cheerleader. "You know Whitney, I miss my friend Missy.", said Torrance with a face reflecting what she's feeling. "Who? Missy Pantoine? I heard she joined this sorority Delta Nu. Beware. Do not mess with them.", warned Whitney. "Why?", asked Torrance, wondering. "They've killed many popular girls already. That includes Jess, the cheerleader before Big Red. They say my friend Courtney killed them.", told Whitney. "Courtney? Who's Courtney?", asked Torrance. "She was once my friend. She joined them and the good Courtney turned into an evil one. She has one sibling. I never saw that girl, though.", Whitney told her. "Where's Jess's body?" Torrance asked. "She was killed with her parents. Maybe, Courtney killed her because she didn't make it to Toros.", revealed Whitney. "Since her death, a lot of deaths followed. The puzzling thing is that all of them were cheerleaders." 


	6. Revenge

Two months later . . . it was the Regional Contest. "Guys, we have to do our best. This is all or nothing. Our school had this prestige, like 5 years ago.', pleaded Big Red. "May we call on the Toros!" The audience applauded. They knew it was great since it's Toros. "I said burn, it's cold in here. There must be some Toros in the atmosphere. I said burn it's cold in here. There must be some Toros in the atmosphere." All teams were finished. Time for the revelation. "The winner, from San Diego, California, the Rancho Carne Toros!" Roars filled the stadium. Evening . . . in the locker room in Rancho Carne . . . "Guys, I have to take a shower now.", said Big Red, which seems to be in a nice mood. "Me too!", said Torrance. "I also have to.", told Whitney. Moments later, a scream broke the silence in the room. The girls went out their cubicles. Only Big Red didn't came out. They saw a pool of blood, with Big Red swimming on it. Shocked, they ran out of the room. 


End file.
